


Lesson One

by SsilverStreak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut, guided masturbation, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsilverStreak/pseuds/SsilverStreak
Summary: Marinette's been having trouble finding satisfaction during her personal time.Alya offers to help out.





	Lesson One

“You’re _kidding.”_

“Nope.” Marinette stirred her coffee, took a sip, then grimaced slightly and reached for another packet of sugar. “It just doesn’t do it for me, you know? I mean, it feels _okay,_ but I end up getting bored and quitting after a while.” Another test of her coffee, and she hummed in satisfaction. Perfect.

Alya sat back, momentarily speechless. Honestly, Marinette would probably feel a little more pride in having managed such a feat, if not for the actual subject matter.

“Okay. Okay.” Alya leaned forward, steepling her fingers thoughtfully. “Let’s break this down. You’re sure you’re not asexual?”

Marinette flushed, remembering just a few of her less than innocent thoughts and the reactions they had prompted in the past week alone. “Almost positive.”

“Alright, then that’s probably not the problem.” Alya hummed softly, low in her throat. “You’re sure you’re in the mood when you try?”

“Trust me, I’m sure.” Marinette spared a thought to being thankful she did her own laundry now.

“Okay. Then your most likely problem is just technique.”

Marinette sighed. “I figured that was probably it. Do you think I should just look up tips and try to go from there?”

Alya shook her head, sipping at her own drink. “One, everyone is different, and what works for most people might not work for you. And two, you might be doing something basic wrong that’s throwing you off.”

Marinette grimaced, downing the rest of her coffee and then wincing as she burned her tongue slightly. “Oof, bad idea, bad idea, hot.” She fanned lightly at her tongue for a second, then returned to the conversation at hand. “Well, what do _you_ suggest?”

Alya stared off at one of the posters lining the wall of the coffee shop, eyes unseeing as she lightly chewed at her bottom lip in thought. “… We’re best friends, right?”

“Alya the last time you asked me that I had to go get Ladybug to fish you out of the Seine.”

“That day ended with Ladybug fussing over me so it was a win, no matter what you say. Anyways, we’re best friends, right?”

Marinette sighed. “Right.”

“And you trust me, right?”

“… Right.” Even if nothing good could possibly come of this.

“Would you be okay with me teaching you how to masturbate?”

**************************

“I can’t believe I agreed to this. _Why_ did I agree to this?” Marinette muttered under her breath as she stripped her shirt off.

“You can always back out, girl. You know I won’t force you to do this if you’re uncomfortable.” Alya paused, pants halfway down her thighs.

Marinette stilled, tilting her head thoughtfully. “… No, no, I want to keep going. Why do you have to be naked, too, though?”

“I’m keeping my underwear on, and I’ll feel weird if you’re the only one naked while I’m fully clothed.” Alya yelped as she lost her balance and fell onto Marinette’s bed. They both burst out laughing, and Marinette relaxed and reached behind herself to unhook her bra while Alya finished shimmying out of her pants.

“That’s my girl.” Alya grinned at Marinette, unhooking her own bra and tossing it after Marinette’s. “Just relax, this is supposed to be fun for you.” Now only in her underwear, she scooted back onto the bed and leaned back against the mound of pillows at the head. “Just remember, you can stop at any time, okay? This is all about you, girl.”

“Okay. So, where do you…”

“Finish getting undressed, then get up here and lean back against me. It’ll be more comfortable for you if I’m not just sitting across from you and watching.”

Alya was probably right, so Marinette slid her own pants and underwear down and kicked them off, then awkwardly clambered up onto the bed and settled herself between Alya’s legs, leaning back against the taller girl. She jumped as warm brown hands gently stroked over her sides, then squirmed and squealed as Alya took advantage of her unprotected state to give her a brief tickle.

“There we go. Just relax, we’re not going to get anywhere if you’re all tense. Remember, it’s just me, girl,” Alya soothed. Marinette took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then relaxed back against her warm friend. “That’s it. Are you okay with me telling you what to do?”

“Well, that’s kinda what I’m here for.” Alya laughed softly and Marinette shivered slightly at how she could feel the vibrations against her back.

“Alright. Just remember that you’re the one calling the shots here. Let me know if you’re not enjoying something, and if you want to stop, we stop.” Marinette nodded, and Alya leaned down slightly to rest her chin on Marinette’s shoulder. “Okay, then let’s get started.”

Marinette took a deep breath, one hand sliding down between her legs.

“Stop.”

She froze, confused.

“I know we’re both pretty impatient, girl, but this is something you’re going to want to take some time with. Right now, you need to work yourself into the mood, not just dive right in.”

Okay, that made sense. “So, what do I…?”

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Marinette flushed, but nodded. She couldn’t stop herself from squeaking as warm hands cupped the back of her own, guiding them up to her shoulders. “Start high and work your way down. Use easy pressure, find the spots that feel good for you. It’s not a race, so don’t treat it like one.”

Intertwined fingers ghosted over her collarbone, and Marinette found herself gasping at the warm pleasure they left in their wake. She felt more than heard Alya hum softly in satisfaction as she guided her other hand up to trail mixed fingertips down her neck, leaving sensation behind long after they had passed.

“Good girl.” Marinette felt herself flush again at the pleasure the warm praise brought. Alya’s warm breath against her neck when she spoke prompted a wave of goosebumps all down her upper back, even as she continued to trail their hands over her neck and shoulders. “What feels best?”

“N-neck,” Marinette gasped out, unaware before now just how _sensitive_ she was there. Her own fingers felt nice, but Alya’s were on a different level in terms of pleasure. She knew she was blushing, but she couldn’t help it, and Alya thankfully ignored it.

“Okay, good. Let’s focus on there a little bit, okay?” Marinette nodded, then whimpered as Alya guided her into gently trailing their nails over her pulse-point. Warmth, soft and liquid, was beginning to gather in her lower belly, and she pressed her thighs together to relieve a little of the ache.

“I think you’ve got the idea now.” Marinette whined and tightened her fingers slightly when Alya went to pull her hands away, making the other girl pause.

“It… feels better when you do it,” She squeaked out, face as red as her Ladybug suit.

“You’re sure this is what you want? This is supposed to be about teaching you how to take care of yourself.”

“Well…” Marinette looked away as Alya tried to meet her eyes. “I mean… I’m probably not going to get it all down in one lesson anyways, right?”

Laughter vibrated against her back, and Marinette found herself relaxing. “No, I suppose not. Alright, alright. Let’s move a little lower.”

Marinette nodded, letting Alya slide their joined hands down and over her breasts, cupping each side and giving a small squeeze that pulled a low whine from her throat.

“There we go. Feels good, right?” Another guided squeeze, then Alya slid her fingers through Marinette’s to gently scrape the pad of one over her right nipple, making her breath catch in her throat. “Your breasts are amazing, girl.”

“Not… not as nice as yours…” Marinette murmured, dimly aware that she was beginning to pant softly.

“Mine are bigger, maybe, but yours seem more sensitive. Besides, they’re the perfect size to play with.” Marinette felt Alya grin against her shoulder as their connected hands squeezed her breasts again, a little firmer this time. Marinette pressed her thighs together again, whimpering slightly as the ache between them intensified.

Warm breath spilling over her neck made her shiver, and she could only answer Alya’s murmured “Is this okay?” with a quick nod. If her breath was warm, her lips were searing as she pressed them to Marinette’s neck, liquid heat in the form of a velvety tongue sliding across her skin. Marinette whined, low in her throat, and Alya chuckled as she lightly scraped her teeth over her skin, then pulled back only to kiss a little higher up her neck.

“You’re so responsive, it’s amazing,” Alya whispered in her ear, then lightly caught the lobe in her teeth. Marinette’s breath caught as Alya’s teeth scraped gently over her Miraculous, trembling slightly, then let out in a rushed moan as warm fingers took one nipple between them and tugged firmly, twisting slightly.

Marinette leaned her head back against Alya’s shoulder, eyes closed and panting slightly, dimly aware as Alya slid their joined hands down to smooth gently over her stomach, petting her for a moment while giving her a chance to get her slightly scrambled brain back together. When she spoke, her voice was smug, but Marinette couldn’t really fault her for it. “I know I’m good, girl, but you really know how to stoke an ego there.”

Alya laughed as Marinette pouted, pulling her hands free to cross her arms over her chest. “I’m just teasing, Mari. I like you being so responsive, it’s how I know I’m doing a good job.” Still, she pressed an apologetic kiss to the smaller girl’s neck. “You ready to move on?”

“I…” Marinette swallowed. “Maybe slow down a little?”

“Sure. Just let me know when you’re ready for more.” Gently, Alya intertwined their fingers again, one joined pair of hands sliding up to cup and fondle Marinette’s breasts, the other gliding in gentle strokes over her stomach. “Girl, you’ve got to tell me your secret to these abs.”

“Um…” Marinette flushed a bit. “Helping in the bakery? And lots of crunches?”

“Fine, don’t tell me, I’ll find out your secret eventually.” Thankfully, Alya was distracted when their hands trailed over Marinette’s lower belly, making her gasp at the sudden burst of pleasure. “And there’s another good spot.” Alya hummed, pressing her lips to Marinette’s neck again and earning another soft moan. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

“What?” Another tug at a nipple had her breath hitching partway through speaking. “You’re kidding.”

Alya made a negative sound low in her throat. “You’re gorgeous. All flushed and moaning for the slightest touches, all sleek and strong and you could have practically anyone you want do this for you, but you came to me.” Another kiss to where her neck met her shoulder, followed by the scrape of teeth in a light bite that left Marinette panting. “And I’d bet that you’re so, so wet already.”

Marinette was distracted from being embarrassed when their hands stroked slow and warm over her lower belly again, sending warm heat to join the steadily growing ache between her legs. She whimpered and squirmed slightly, pressing her thighs together to try and gain some relief but somehow only making the ache worse. “Alya, can we…”

“I’ve got you, girl. Just relax.” Alya nuzzled her neck, then gently nudged her legs against Marinette’s. “Hook your knees over mine.”

“Why?”

“Well, we need room to work down there, don’t we?” Alya chuckled, and Marinette couldn’t help but echo it with a soft laugh of her own as she lifted her legs and rested her thighs over Alya’s, which shifted into a whimper as the room’s cool air hit her flushed, wet folds.

“Shh, we’ll take good care of you, okay?”

Marinette couldn’t remember ever being this turned on, and it was _not helped_ when Alya guided the hands on her belly down, only to skip past damp curls to gently stroke the insides of her thighs. “Alya!”

The other girl chuckled, giving her a light, playful pinch to the inside of one thigh before slowly guiding their hands up. “I told you, patience, and that we’ll take good care of you. Just relax.”

Marinette’s planned retort was turned into a squeak when warm fingers gently pressed against her folds. She had never felt them this swollen and wet before, and she leaned her head back against Alya’s shoulder with a moan as their fingers gently trailed up and down, gathering her own slick fluids on them.

“Mmm, you really do need this,” Alya murmured in her ear, sending shivers down Marinette’s spine as they continued idly trailing fingertips up and down. “Feel like taking a finger?”

_“Yes,”_ Marinette hissed. Alya carefully untangled their fingers, guiding Marinette down to the bottom of her flushed folds, and used one of her own fingers to nudge the tip of Marinette’s middle finger against the give of her entrance.

“Well, go ahead.” Marinette bit her lower lip, but did as she was told and slid her finger inside, feeling almost no give whatsoever from her soaked walls. She whimpered, reflexively clenching around the slight intrusion.

“M-more. It’s not enough.” She panted softly. “One of yours, too.”

“Alright.” Alya guided Marinette’s hand back, finger sliding out with a soft whine of loss. Even if it hadn’t been nearly enough, it was still _something_ against the ache deep inside. But then Alya was pressing her palm to the back of Marinette’s hand, lining up their middle fingers, and they were sliding in and that was _so much better_ that Marinette almost let out a sob, hips canting up to try and take the fingers in deeper even as her palm was pressed flush to her mound.

“Better?” Alya asked, though not as if she needed to, and Marinette hastily nodded. “Good. Options are a little limited like this, but I think…” Alya hummed thoughtfully, then her hand started to move, guiding Marinette’s with it.

Marinette _did_ sob in pleasure this time, her palm grinding down against her clit as both fingers pressed deeper inside, then dragging a little over it when they slid back out. Reflexively she clenched again, and dimly registered Alya whispering “Fuck, that’s hot.” before the other girl pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her pulse point, then began to suck lightly at the spot.

Alya repeated the motion, and Marinette whimpered as the other girl set up what felt like a torturously slow pace. After she had the rhythm down, Alya twisted her hand slightly, moving her finger so that it was beside Marinette’s instead of underneath it, which served the dual purpose of spreading her a little wider and allowing Alya’s finger in deeper. “Better?”

“Mmhmm. Don’t stop…” Marinette panted, canting her hips up again as her hand gave another slide-grind-thrust.

“Wasn’t planning on it, girl.” Alya grinned against her neck, pressing another kiss there. “Keep your hips still for me, okay? I wanna try something.”

Marinette whined, but did her best to still her hips, which didn’t seem to want to listen to her at first. Alya disentangled the hand that had still been massaging Marinette’s breast with her, and slid it down Marinette’s side to soothingly stroke over the jut of her hip bone. Marinette let out a long breath, then leaned back against Alya and managed to relax. “That’s my girl. Now, do what I do, okay?”

“Okay?” Marinette was a little confused, but Alya hadn’t steered her wrong yet, so when the other girl pressed a little deeper and curled her finger up, Marinette matched it with her own. For a few seconds, they rubbed their fingertips against the front wall of her pussy, and while it felt nice, it-

“OH FUCK!” Marinette’s hips bucked up and she arched against Alya, who chuckled and wrapped her free arm gently around her waist.

“There it is.” Alya was smirking, she could hear it in her voice, but Marinette couldn’t bring herself to care with that warm fingertip mercilessly stroking over a spot inside that had her seeing stars.

Thankfully Alya took pity on her and backed off a little, gently petting Marinette’s hip while she collected her scattered thoughts. “What _was_ that?”

“You’ve heard of the g-spot, right? Well, that was it, and now you know how to find it on your own. Here. That rougher patch is how you can tell by feel.” Marinette whined softly in pleasure as Alya’s finger nudged hers, guiding her into rubbing over it. “See?”

“Y-yeah, I see what you mean.” Now that the initial rush of pleasure had worn off, she could tell that it was a different type of sensation than rubbing her clit gave. Different, but just as nice.

“Now. Keep your finger curved, and…” Marinette bit her lower lip to keep from letting out another curse as Alya began to guide her hand into moving again, this time stroking over her g-spot with each stroke. Marinette tilted her head back and moaned, rocking her hips lightly into the movements. Thankfully, this time Alya didn’t tell her to be patient, and instead picked up the pace, driving their fingers in faster.

“M-more… please, Alya, please…” Marinette begged, clenching again around the fingers doing their best to drive her insane. They suddenly weren’t enough, and with the way they had to angle their hands to hit her g-spot, her clit was now aching and lonely as well.

“Hmm? More what, Mari? You have to tell me.”

Alya was a fucking _sadist_ is what she was, Marinette was convinced of that. That smirking grin she was wearing while Marinette writhed and panted in her lap wasn’t helping her case, either.

“F-finger… cl-clit… oh fuck Alya _please.”_

“Well, since you asked so nicely… slow down, let’s see if we can fit another finger in there.” Marinette whimpered as Alya slowed both of their hands, but didn’t protest when Alya nudged her index finger inside with their middle fingers. She whined at the slight burn from the stretch, but it was a _good_ burn, if that made any sense.

“That’s my girl, look at you taking those fingers so well,” Alya murmured in her ear, and Marinette found herself moaning and squeezing tighter around the aforementioned digits at the warm praise. “Give me just a second and I’ll take care of your clit, then we’ll see about getting you that orgasm.” Marinette couldn’t help but whimper and buck her hips lightly at the thought.

“Shh, I’ve got you. Just relax.” Alya pressed a soft kiss to her jawline, only to slide her free hand from Marinette’s hip over and underneath their joined ones, agile fingers sliding to either side of her aching clit and rubbing soothingly. Marinette whined and squirmed, earning a soft laugh from Alya. “You’re so impatient.”

“And you keep _teasing.”_

“Mmhmm, but trust me when I say that it’ll all be worth it.”

Marinette was just opening her mouth to argue when Alya’s fingers suddenly pressed deep and up, rubbing over her g-spot at the same time the ones on her other hand gripped and lightly tugged at her clit. She arched, giving a wordless shout, and Alya hummed in satisfaction.

She expected Alya to back off like she had before, go back to teasing, but the other girl seemed done with it. Marinette writhed in her arms, mewling and whining her pleasure as Alya mercilessly prodded deep inside her while tugging and rubbing at her clit. Her hips gave small, involuntary bucks, and she reached up and back with her free hand to grip the back of Alya’s neck in a vain attempt to ground herself. Something tight was coiling in her lower belly, and she whimpered and clenched hard around the fingers inside her in an attempt to hold it off.

“Shhh… I’ve got you, Mari. Relax and let it happen,” Alya cooed in her ear, then pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin underneath it. Marinette whined low in her throat, but obligingly tilted her chin up as Alya began to trail kisses down it. “Cum for me, Marinette.”

Marinette gasped, arching in Alya’s arms and pressing down against those delightful fingers, the hand on the back of Alya’s neck sliding up and into her best friend’s hair. She trembled, gripping maybe a little too hard as she teetered on the very edge.

“Cum for me,” Alya ordered again, softly.

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat, and some instinct had her turning her head and pressing her lips to Alya’s in an open-mouthed kiss just in time for the other girl to swallow down her moan as pleasure crested and broke, leaving her trembling and clenching around driving fingers as her awareness dwindled to everything Alya, her warmth and smell and taste and the pleasure singing through her body because of her best friend.

She slumped in Alya’s arms, warm and boneless and content, then whined and tugged her own finger free of her folds to weakly bat Alya’s fingers away from her suddenly over-sensitive clit. “Too much…” she panted out in a soft apology.

“That’s fine.” Alya tugged her own fingers free, snagging a tissue from Marinette’s nightstand and wiping her hand as clean as she could. Marinette blushed to see that Alya was damp all the way past her wrist in a couple spots. As soon as she had cleaned them both up a little, Alya leaned back against the pile of pillows on the bed, gathering Marinette closer in her arms and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. “How was that?”

“I’d think up a bunch of words that mean ‘amazing’, but my brain doesn’t want to work right now,” Marinette mumbled into Alya’s chest.

“You know what, I’ll take it.” Marinette smiled, closing her eyes for a moment and just enjoying being held. She probably should be feeling awkward right about now. After all, Alya was her best friend. Best friends didn’t do what they just did, well, not at least without discussing special arrangements beforehand. Instead, she just felt warm and blissful and content.

Well, at least until her room’s cool air made her shiver. Grumbling a little, she shifted and slowly sat up. “Seriously though, thank you. That was wonderful.”

Alya laughed softly. “You really know how to stroke a girl’s ego, Mari. I’m just happy you had fun.”

Marinette shifted to sit on her heels facing Alya, and flushed as she realized two things at once.

One, she wanted to do what they had done again (and often, if she had any say in it).

And two, the front of Alya’s underwear was completely soaked through.

Marinette bit her lower lip and hoped she hadn’t read her friend wrong as she leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Alya’s jawline. “Well, we’re not done yet.”

“What are you-“ Alya cut off with a soft gasp as Marinette pressed two fingers to the damp spot on her underwear, rubbing gently.

“Well, it’s not fair if only _I_ get to have fun, right?” Marinette pressed a kiss to Alya’s neck and smiled, even as she tried not to panic over possibly fucking up her friendship.

Heh, fucking up, Chat would get a kick out of that one, even if it was unintentional.

Marinette relaxed as Alya wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Alya used the edge of her hand to tilt her chin up, and Marinette hummed to herself in pleasure as their lips met, languid and warm.

“Well, I suppose we can add ‘How to get someone else off’ to the ‘How to get yourself off’ lesson,” Alya murmured.

Marinette grinned against her best friend’s lips. “I might need remedial lessons. And study sessions.”

“Pop quizzes, too.” The two shared a look, then broke down laughing, Marinette leaning her forehead against Alya’s shoulder.

“More seriously, I really am enjoying this, and I’d like to do it again.”

Alya pressed a kiss to Marinette’s temple with a warm smile. “I think that can be arranged. Now, about lesson two…”

Marinette grinned as their lips met once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably awful and is exhibit A as to why I don't write smut.


End file.
